


Take my breath away

by lillythesmurf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Harry Styles, Boyfriends, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Love, M/M, Orgasm, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillythesmurf/pseuds/lillythesmurf
Summary: It was like everything in their relationship ; Loving, slow, patient and understanding. Don't get him wrong Harry enjoyed the way Louis made love to him, always so carefull and beautiful, but it was never quite enough. Something was missing and Harry knew exactly what it was. He knew what he craved and he guessed that Louis knew it too.Or the one where Harry likes it hard and fast but he has asthma so Louis is slow and gentle.
Relationships: Larry Stylinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Take my breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first smut ever. Hope you like it. You can leave suggestions in the comments. I write everything except non consensual or rape play. I also write mpreg! Enjoy :)

It was like everything in their relationship ; Loving, slow, patient and understanding. Don't get him wrong Harry enjoyed the way Louis made love to him, always so carefull and beautiful, but it was never quite enough. Something was missing and Harry knew exactly what it was. He knew what he craved and he guessed that Louis knew it too. 

Louis has always been a very protective boyfriend, so when he find out that Harry had asthma he made sure not to overwhelm his boyfriend in any way. 

Meaning two long months of vanilla sex. Not that Harry was complaining.  
His movements slow, cautious and teasing. No matter how hard Harry begged for a little more speed or roughness, he wouldn't get what he wanted. No, what he needed so bad. 

The boys were absolutely exhausted after a long day of your rehearsal, desperately trying to learn some kind of choreography. 

It was a hot summer day, the air standing thick and heavy, not moving at all. So when the lads made their way across the parking lot, sweat started to drip of them seconds later. 

Even Louis didn't seem to enjoy the heat, which meant it must be really warm, since he was the one to freeze the most, always walking around with a blanked around his small hips. 

After waving a short goodbye to the lads, Harry and Louis were quick to swing themselves into their car, driving home. 

While Harry made them a nice little dinner, Louis hopped into the shower, trying to cool his heated body a bit. 

Finishing their plates, Louis got up, taking over the cleaning part, thanking Harry for the delicious mean. He earned a fondly smile from the boy standing in between the doorframe. 

Louis blows him a quick kiss, before Harry turned around heading to the bathroom. 

The evening went by rather quick, since there was not much energy left in neither of them.

Pushing the red big button of the fan, a satisfying little wind startes to blow through the shared bedroom, soothing the thick air.

It was already dark outside, curtains were closed all the way.

Louis lays himself next to Harry, not quite cuddling this time, because of the heat, which was fine with him. 

Covering themselves with a thin sheet of fabric, both boys were falling asleep to the soothing sound of the rotating fan over them. 

Three hours of sleep went by peacefully until Harry starts to shift uncomfortably on his side of the bed, trying to find a good position. 

Swallowing after a big yawn, making him realize how thirsty he was. 

Hopping out of bed, heading to the kitchen and pouring himself a big glass of water. Harry humes as the cold liquid refreshes his body. Putting the class in the sink, he aimes straight for his bed again. Not really wanting to open his eyes to much, afraid of the tiredness vanishing away.

Shivering a bit as his bare feet rushed over the wooden floor, trying to make as little sounds as possible. Harry found the room quite cold, so he pushes down the button, hearing as the fan getting slower until it froze fully. 

Slipping his body under the sheets again, his mind begins to wander. All kinds of scenarios going through his head. 

The other day, during a little break, Harry hugged Louis from behind, tugging his head into the crotch of his boyfriends neck, inhaling his warm smell. Slowly stroking the sides of Louis curves, that Harry loved so much, Harry heard a loud clicking sound. Turning to the side he saw Niall lowering a big digital camera, smiling at him. "I needed some new stuff for my Larry collection." the irish lad said honestly. Harry only rolled his eyes back then, but couldn't help but smile looking back now. 

His thoughts went further that day, reminding himself how good Louis bum looked in his black skinny jeans. He wanted to squeeze it, cause it was just so squishy and round.

Oh Louis knew he had that fatty on him. He knew exactly how to tease Harry with it and Harry loved it, loved all of it. 

He couldn't quite ignore himself getting hard at the though of Louis wiggling his bum in front of him. 

A little annoyed Harry palmes himself under the covers, fingers outlining the shape of his cock through his boxers, hoping his erection would simply disappear somehow.

It didn't, of course it didn't. Hearing Louis sweet little snoring sounds next to him makes Harry grin, certain thoughts entering his mind. He couldn't find a reason not to act out what he just thought, so he turned around pushing himself against Louis chest. 

His bum slowly brushing against Louis crotch, making Harry shiver. Grinding down a little harder now Louis finally woke up.

"Harry babe what are you doing?" Louis asks, voice all sleeply and raspy. 

"Well what does it feel like I'm doing?" he responds, sarcasm in his tone. 

Small moans filling the room. Louis knew they were fake, he knew what Harry was trying to do. 

"Stop it Harry, I mean it. If you're horny, go to the loo and wank." Louis says, trying hard to sound as serious a possible. The little voice crack mid sentence was unfortunately still noticed by Harry. 

His hands reaching behind him, one tugging at Louis soft hair, the other one stroking his bare thigh. 

"Uhhh yes baby." Harry breathes out, obviously fake, but still enough for Louis to feel his cock twitch between his legs. 

"Harry stop that right now and let me sleep." His voice higher than it should be. 

Harry grins as he feels Louis dick harden, pressing against his bum. 

"Getting hard Lou? Am I turning you on? Doesn't take much to get you going." 

"You spend the last five minutes grinding against me, moaning. I'm human Harold, sorry for reacting." Louis snorts out. 

"Ohhh is someone getting angry? Maybe you need to punish me then. Punish me daddy." 

Louis eyes widens, he knew that Harry had some kinks, but daddy was definitely new.

-silence- 

Harry turns his head to the side, looking over his shoulder, meeting Louis green eyes. He pushed their lips together. Moving slowly, breathing heavily into each other. Harry knew that Louis liked it like this, soft and slow, so he waited a couple more moments before licking at his bottom lip, slipping his tongue inside. 

Harry deepens the kiss, while turning his body around, pressing their chests together. He lifts one knee pushing it against his boyfriends dick. 

Louis yerkes, but quickly leans into the touch, enjoying the friction.

Harry's breath quickenes as the kiss continues. Struggling to breath, but not wanting to stop, because it was you know, hot. 

Louis however notices, detaching himself from Harry's flushed lips. 

"Baby breath. I'm sorry I didn't want to-."

He is doing it again, Harry thinks. Being overly protective and caring, treating Harry like a small porcelain figure, that could break any second.

"No Louis, I - I liked it." Harry struggles to get out. 

Taking his hand and stroking over his heated cheeks Louis whisperes : 

"Hazza let me make love to you. Let me take care of you baby boy." 

NO was the word that floates through Harry's head in literally every language he knew, but he was unable to say something as he feels Louis fingers tugging at his boxers, pulling them all the way down.

"So sexy." he mumbles while stroking Harry's length softly. Gently running his fingertips over his erection, sending shivers down Harry's entire body. 

His touch was so soft, to soft. 

"Lou don't tease please, m' hard, I need-" his voice cut off as Louis finally wrapps his hand around Harry, pumping it. 

"Fuck" Harry hisses, pulling Louis boxers down as well, while trying to focus on the pleasure. 

Turning out the fan wasn't probably the best idea Harry had tonight, but he couldn't loosen himself from his boyfriends touch to turn him on again.

Louis pushes Harry flat onto the mattress, climbing on top of him, one leg on each side.

One hand reaching behind him, wanking Harry, the other running up and down Harry's sweaty chest. 

Louis lustful glaze ate Harry alive but his touches where still so soft, not enough.

He pulls him down, cupping his face between his hands, making Louis letting go of his hard dick. He begins to lick over the sensitive skin of Louis neck, biting softly and sucking on the flesh, catching the older boy off guard, who moanes loudly.

"Fuck Hazza that feels g-good."

Harry smiles against one of the purple bruises he left on Louis neck. Licking over his earlobe, grabbing his head from behind, the other hand on Louis bum, squeezing him. 

"Lou you need to listen to me right now, okay? I need you to do something for me." Harry says gently, while running his hand through Louis hair, locking their eyes. 

"Of course baby, whatever you need."

"Baby I need you to fuck me." Harry whispered, voice filled with arousal, digging his nails into Louis bum. 

"Well Harold surprisingly that was about to happen anyways." Louis responds with a soft giggle.

"No you don't understand my point. Lou I love you, you know that, right?" Louis nods, a little confused and not quite sure where Harry was going. 

"I love you so much. I love your touches, your kisses, how you make love to me, how you take care of me so well." Harry starts, running his hands all over Louis soft bum. 

"But you know I, uhm you know -" he stutters, searching for a good way to express what he was trying to say. 

"I just don't always want it to be like this. Our sex is good, don't get me wrong, but it's like slow and gentle, maybe to slow and gentle sometimes." 

~a moment of silence~

"Lou I want you to fuck me hard, to wreck me. I want you pounding so fast into me that I can't walk properly for days. I want your tongue running all over my body, liking me up and down. I want you to be rough with me, tie me up or take me from behind. Make me gag and deep throat. I want to scream your name while you punish me and praise me when I was being a good boy. Talk dirty to me, push me against the wall, make me take it. Rail me." Harry vomits out what sounded like an extreme long sentence. 

He catches his breath while staring into the frozen glaze of Louis, who is lost in words. 

"Oh baby it's not like I don't want to, but you know how bad your asthma can get, I really don't want you to get hurt." 

"I know you would never hurt me .Please babe, m' so hard. I need it hard, please. Fuck me and take my breath away." 

Tears starting to build in the corner of Harry's eyes, almost sobbing, so desperate for release. 

"Shhhhh baby don't cry." Louis says brushing his tears away. 

"Please Lou, we can have uhm s-some kind of safe word if that would make you feel better." 

Still not fully in love with the idea, Louis nods lightly, wanting to pleasure Harry anyways. 

"Ok but you need to promise me to use it if it gets too much."

"Yes yes, I promise." 

"Red is your safe word. Just say it and I'll stop." 

Harry nods eagerly. 

"Alright baby, but you know being greedy is not good. That's not how good boys behave." 

Harry's eyes burning with fire, finally getting what he wants.

"Yes been bad, didn't behave properly." 

A hand slips over his mouth shushing him. Harry gets flipped over before he can say another word. Lying on his stomach, he catches his breath. His hard cock pressing into the expensive sheets. 

"Get on your knees princess, head down." Louis demands.

Yeah that's exactly what Harry needed, exactly what he had in mind. A clicking sound echoing through the room. He shivers as he feels the cold liquid at his hole. 

This was the first time Louis didn't spend endless minutes with foreplay. Grabbing Harry's hips from behind, pushing his index finger in. He works it in and out quickly before adding another and then another one.

"Fuck yes" Harry moans, knuckles turning white from grabbing the sheets a little to hard. 

Louis brushes his fingers along Harry's walls, trusting in deep, scissoring him open. 

"Yeah that's my good boy, so hot Hazza. You look so fucking hot." Louis says with a raspy voice. He reaches in between Harry's legs, pushing his thumb over his slit, making him whimper. 

"Oh god Lou yes, feels so good." 

A loud scream escapes Harry's mouth as Louis circles his fingers inside him, brushing over his prostate. 

"Right there, touch there again, uhhhggg yess." 

"Is that it babe? You like this?." 

"Yes daddy I love it." Harry moans almost breathlessly.

"Well to bad then." Louis responds, pulling his fingers out and letting go of Harry's cock. 

"I - no, why did you, baby I was , oh good I need." he sobs. 

" I'm sorry, it's fine, 'was just messing with you, I know you need it bad.  
M' gonna fuck you so good, so deep." 

Louis pulls Harry up, his chest against Harry's back, locking one arm around him, the other one reaching for his hand. Louis guides Harry's hand behind him. 

"You feel that baby boy? M' so hard for you. Gonna fuck you so good, so deep." Louis whisperes into Harry's ears from behind.

Their bodies almost melting into one, chests rising in synch, as Louis runs one hand over Harry's tummy. Sweat dripping down their curves. 

"Want it daddy, want you so bad." Harry whimpers.

"If you want it than take it." 

He let's go of Harry's hand hoping he would get the clue. Louis sinks down, his bum touching his heels. 

Harry, all dizzy and super horny needs a second before getting a much more stable grip on Louis cock, looking behind him only to see his boyfriend sitting on his knees. 

He guides Louis cock to his hole, pressing it against his entrance, sinking down on it slowly. The burn between his legs, the feeling of getting filled, makes him growl as he throws his head back in pleasure, resting it on Louis shoulders. 

"You like that baby? Riding me? Getting yourself off on my cock?" 

Harry moans, completely sitting down on Louis lap now, taking him all in. 

"That's my good boy, show daddy what you can do." 

Thats the most dirty talk Harry has heard Louis said, like ever. And it's doing wonders.

He lifts his body up, slamming down hard a moment later. 

"UGGGRHHHH LOUIS, FUCK." Harry now bouncing up and down, trying to push Louis cock as deep as possible. 

Desperate to come, but losing energy with every thrust, Harry whines. His movements becoming sloppier and faster. 

"Lou I need to, god I really need you to - fuuuck." He screamed slamming down hard and painful, trying so bad to orgasm. Completely out of breath Harry is now unable to speak.

"Baby carefull, slow down." Louis says. 

"No I really, please I - " 

Harry was bearly lifting himself anymore, making it obvious he was out of breath. 

"Do you need me to pull out or take over?" Louis asks softly, running his fingers down Harry's spine. 

"D- don't s-s-stop. " Was all Harry manages to get out. 

Louis lifts him up, making himself slip out of the younger boy, turning Harry around and lowering them on to the mattress again. Climbing on top of Harry, Louis didn't waste a second to push in again. 

"You're so tight baby. S' so hot." 

Bodies sliding harshly against the mattress, as he fucks him with hard and fast thrusts. 

"Like this baby?" 

A completely flushed and dizzy Harry nods underneath him, trying to breath evenly. 

Harry takes a deep breath, almost whispering his next words. 

"Faster"

He knees as the older boy pounds deep inside him, right against his prostate. 

"UGHHH YES THERE." 

"Baby. You're. So. Hot." Louis says pounding with each words.

"Lou you're gonna - ahhh... m-make me aghhhggh." 

"Yes kitten come for me." 

He feels Harry's nails digging deep into his flesh. Louis pounds hard and deep, taking his hands to squeez Harry's nipples. 

"Uhhhhh fuck." Harry moans, loud clapping sounds filling the room everytime Louis thrusts into his boyfriend.

Harry feels as his stomach twist, the intense feeling of his orgasm electrifying his body, making him curse, loosing his breath almost completely. It felt so good as Louis fucks him through his high, coming himself, filling Harry with his warm liquid. 

Harry's breath hitches. The feeling of not being able to breath getting more and more dominant. 

"Re - r-" he says quietly, almost inaudible. 

Louis realizes that Harry was trying to say his safe word, pulling out instantly, ignoring the mess they made, both on their bodies and the sheets. 

"Baby breathe. Look at me. Breathe in, n' out. I'm so sorry Hazza I got carried away." Louis says worried, brushing some of Harry's sweaty curls out of his face. Pushing his palms against his burning cheeks. Harrys eyes were glass and filled with tears, chest sinking and rising incredibly fast. Making Louis feel so sorry. 

"S' alright baby. Breath with me." 

Realizing Harry didn't seem to calm down in any way, Louis reaches next to the bed, grabbing his inhaler. He shakes it twice, Harry already leaning towards, whole body shaking. 

One hand against Harry's back, soothing him, the other pushing down the inhaler.

"Take a deep breathe love." 

Harry does so, slowly feeling air filling his lungs again as he relaxes his muscles, heart still beating fast. 

"There you go Hazza." 

Kissing the tip of Harry's nose, making him giggle a bit. 

"Thank you Lou." He finally manages to say. 

"Baby don't thank me, you just had an asthma attack, I should've been more carefu-" 

"Finish this sentence and the next month is dedicated to Jesus." 

Harry cups Louis chin, smiling fondly at him, brushing Louis guilt away. He leans down to whisper.

"Best-shag-ever."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments. Leave Kudos, thank you all <3


End file.
